


love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling

by echomoon



Series: pennywaughtersports [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism, quentin just watches and helps with the aftercare, the smut is all penny/eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: Penny and Eliot do a scene; Quentin watches.





	love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about that scene in book one where q sees eliot subbing for someone and is like 'why not me tho??' and then it turned into pennyroyal smut because quentin would be a terrible dom. the smut is not very explicit because i still suck at writing smut but i did my best. also, i have no idea where this falls in the timeline of the other fics of this series. maybe one day i will actually write out the non-smut story of how these idiots fell in together but today is not that day.

When Penny arrives at the Physical cottage, neither of his boyfriends are there yet, which isn't much of a surprise - the other first years have a class that he gets to skip since Sunderland wants him to focus on controlling his travelling, and Eliot, despite seeming like a 'never goes to class' type, was still as much of a giant nerd as anyone else on campus and had a perfect attendance record. Their absence gives him time to snoop around Eliot's room a bit. They usually used the cottage for their scenes, since the Psychic house was filled with gossiping busibodies - even outside of sex, Penny spent most of his time elsewhere on campus - but normally it was Q's room they were in, since he was usually the one subbing and they wanted him to be somewhere familiar.

The room was surprisingly simple, for all the airs Eliot put on; high quality, for sure, elegant despite the simplicity. Penny ends up sitting on the bed, reading a random book from a pile by the door; he's glad when Quentin enters the room shortly after he starts, because a treatise on the various uses of beetle wings in potions is not really his thing. 

"What'cha reading?" Quentin asks after greeting him with a kiss, heading straight to a plush armchair in the corner and shedding his outerwear. 

"El's diary." Penny responds, tossing the book onto the floor without a care.

"I don't have a diary, and if that book gets damaged you owe me the replacement fee." Eliot says, the height of snobbery, as he enters the room.

"Pick it up then." Penny shrugs, not even hiding his smirk as Eliot bristles at the command.

"No. I'm not cleaning up someone else's mess." Eliot says, fixing his appearance in his mirror.

"Pick it up, Eliot." 

With a glare, Eliot steps to the book, picks it up with a dramatic swoop, and kneels down to the book pile to carefully deposit it. Still glaring, he looks at Penny, like he wants something.

Which he does, Penny remembers. Every action he takes, once they start the game, needs reassurance, Eliot had told them. No matter how defiant he got, what he wanted was reassurance that he was being good enough.

So Penny gives him a small nod, and says, "Stay down on your knees, and come here."

Eliot wrinkles his nose. "I'm not going to crawl."

"Then shuffle." Penny replies and is rewarded with a pout from Eliot and a stifled laugh from Quentin, who is watching from the corner with a red face. He had decided to play the voyeur for this scene, not feeling comfortable giving orders or taking sub time away from Eliot.

"I don't want to be on the floor." Eliot whines, but shuffles across to Penny anyway.

"Wow, I care." Penny says. "Take off your shirt and shoes."

Eliot shoots him a dirty look, but while he undresses Penny grabs a pillow off the bed, which is thrown straight at Eliot's face when he looks up. Penny sits back on the edge of the bed, leans over to Eliot and strokes his face gently.

"There. Was it so hard to listen?"

Eliot opens his mouth a little when Penny's thumb goes near his lips, but Penny just pulls back.

"That eager to get something in your mouth, huh?" Penny teases, and when Eliot looks down with embarrassment, he grabs him by the hair and forces his head up.

Eliot's face is flushed. There's something vulnerable about him, a marked change from his usual arrogant persona, and Penny thrills at the fact that he's been trusted with this side of him.

"Eliot," Penny says, voice rough but commanding, "Suck me off."

And Eliot practically falls into his lap, a rushed scramble for the button of his jeans, eager to please, to touch. He makes quick work of arousing Penny, envelopes him with the wet heat of his mouth. In this mindset, Eliot is sloppy in technique, letting himself loose from the expectations of his usual standards. Penny guides him by the hair; he lets Eliot suck him for a while, enjoys how his face goes pink and his lips slick and his mind so focused on the single task, but eventually pulls him off, leaving Eliot pouting.

Penny stands, divests himself of his remaining clothing - batting away Eliot's overeager hands as he goes - and says, "Get on the bed, brat."

Eliot wobbles a bit as he stands, but makes it to the bed successfully and settles down on his hands and knees. Penny slowly removes Eliot's pants and starts to prep him so gently and slowly that Eliot is left pleading inarticulately to be properly touched; Penny, when he finally enters him with a swift thrust, laughs when the pleas turn into a long groan.

The sex is rough - Penny thrusts hard, grasps Eliot with enough force that it will leave bruises. He wrecks Eliot, leaves him crying into the bed from both the pleasure and the pain.

After Penny orgasms, he flips Eliot around to his back and drapes over him, pushing into his space. Pressing him down on the bed, he takes his cock in hand; as he strokes him, he lets Eliot cover him in desperate kisses and he praises Eliot, tells him how good he is. Eliot arches when he comes, an open mouthed gasp turning into another desperate kiss as he winds down. Penny stays on top of him until he stops kissing, until his tear tracks turn dry, still praising him.

When Penny rolls off of him, Quentin approaches the bed with wet washcloths for them to clean up with. Penny takes care of himself first, then helps Quentin clean Eliot, both of them giving the man soothing words and kisses. When they're done, Quentin joins them in the bed, sandwiching Eliot between them.

They don't talk while Eliot drowses - Penny just basks in the blissed out space of Eliot's thoughts, Quentin fidgets with his hands. When Eliot comes to, they'll probably separate, give Eliot the space to come back into himself. But for now, they'll stay there as long as he needs them.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @echomoon on tumblr for lots of yelling about the magicians and also puppies.


End file.
